


Guilty

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangrel is just freakin' shameless., Kid - Freeform, Shameless Smut, plotless smut, random unit not robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: No, it's not like that! We're just physically attracted to one another. What? No! We are NOT doing that. We haven't done that either, and definitely will not be anytime soon.The act just made [Name] and Gangrel more guilty of the fact. Well, [Name] was. Gangrel didn't care either way. But they--at least one of them--couldn't deny it any longer.





	Guilty

"Hmm, six slightly used Wyrmslayers. A baker's dozen new silver axes. Just as many in poor shape. Hmm." [Name] said to herself, checking off the supplies in the armory. This wasn't such a bad job, certainly, beat an entire afternoon of training, and many of the other Shepards didn't care much for inventory.

"Ah," Great. "It seems my favorite [class], is doing some counting. How dreadfully boring."

"Good day to you as well, Gangrel." [Name] attempts to ignore the man as he works his way between crates, over a few others, and all in all being a total disturbance. She continues to write down supplies until the Mad King himself has his arms around her, pinning her arms uncomfortably.

"I'm here to make a proposition." Wonderful whenever Gagrel spoke those words it usually humored him in some way. "So? What say you?" His teeth have gently bitten down against her ear, while his own hands have pulled the quill sloppily from her hands along with the log book.

So that's what he was getting at. "I don't know, Gangrel, I've got a lot of work to do here." He audibly tsks, the expression on his face could easily be guessed from the noise alone.

"Well, then we can negotiate. You humor me for a short time, and I'll do my best to assist you in what ever it is you're doing in here."

"More like you'll be getting in my way, but if I refuse I know you'll just do so regardless."

"Oh, my lady. You wound me." Gangrel takes a mocking pose, his hand hovering over his heart as he shakes his head. However, it's not long until he's chuckling somewhat.

"Wounded because it's so true?" [Name] raises a brow while crossing her arms. The auburn haired man grins a wicked grin before snatching one of her wrists pulling [Name] close to his chest.

"How right you are, you clever girl." He's practically singing while sliding his index finger down the side of her face. Gangrel's nail leaving a slight trail which disappears in a few seconds, but also prompts a rather harshed shudder to work through [Name]. Her eyes closing while drawing a breath giving her away.

No one could deny that the two had a very mutual attraction to one another. But this sort of attraction, they would claim is strictly physical.

"Open your eyes," It's hard to resist the husk of a command from the former King. His hand now holding the side of [Name]'s face, his tongue swiping across his own lips while he drags his thumb over hers.

"So?"

"Can't we wait for a better time?" She asks hesitantly, his implication is rather tempting after all.

"What better time is there?" Gangrel smirks, leaning ever so much closer, his lips merely brushing against hers. "Half of the fun is whether we're caught or not."

But they weren't married, or even speaking of it - and gods damn how close he was -

[Name] Presses herself close, forcing their lips to tango into a heated kiss, which Gangrel doesn't object to in the slightest. His fingers sliding through her hair, his claw like nails scraping every so gently against her scalp. The sensation reads as dangerous. Probably as dangerous as the man who had her in his clutches, but she can't stop.

Neither could so much as think of such as they feverishly find purchase against each other.

The Mad King himself chuckles as he has [Name] on the ground. Her neck cranked against a crate, while her hips were elevated in his lap. Gangrel on his knees while he holds her hips against him. "Tell me-"

"Damnit Gangrel," [Name] hisses. "This is not the time for ego stroking. Please just hurry up." He frowns a moment but seems to agree. He would also be caught red handed if they stalled too long.

"Fine, but don't expect much the next time you come looking for me to sate your thirst." The drawstrings to both their clothes are hastily undone. The layers of fabric only being moved away enough that they can easily fix themselves at a moment's notice.

Gangrel pauses a moment, which is unlike him. He's grinning somewhat, looking down at the soft flush covering [Name]'s face and spreading across her ears. "Here, I know how noisy you can get." His chuckle is low, soft, as though finally realizing that tent flaps are not solid marble walls. But before [Name] can snap at him, Gangrel has pressed a rolled up cloth against her lips.

"Just bite down on it, and try to be quiet." Which is all the warning she gets before there is a slight adjustment, and he's holding her body tightly, satisfying his intimate hunger.

There were likely going to be bruises from his hands against her, but in the moment, [Name] didn't care in the slightest. Her eyes rolling up as his body rolled against hers sending shivers throughout her. Moans and soft whimpers were muffled by the cloth, and she can't help but hold onto his arms for dear life. Her own smaller hands clamped around Gangrel's forearms as his head bows slightly while he leans over her, as though the motion could somehow send him deeper.

[Name] doesn't miss the small grunts he also gives out, and if not for her teeth practically grinding into the cloth between her jaws, she'd probably comment on it.

"[Name]?" Both stop instantly, Gangrel looks up, he can make out some color of clothing between crates. He holds his hand over [Name]'s mouth a moment and gestures with a finger for her to keep quiet.

"She just stepped out not long ago." Holy shit he's actually talking to - oh, who was it? Ready to protest, the urge to do so is shot away as Gangrel slowly grinds his hips against [Name]'s.

"Is that so?" It sounded like Fredrick. "Is that you Gangrel?"

"In the flesh." [Name] rolled her eyes, wow, so clever. But the Mad King seems rather proud of himself.

"Well, did she say where she went?" The Knight sounded much closer now.

"No... But she did say something about having to take care of some womanly thing or another. You know women when they're on their bleed." A slight chuckle rose into the air, which was nearly slapped from Gangrel's face, had he not grabbed [Name]'s wrists. "She should be back soon though, I'll tell her you were looking for-" He pauses with a slight hiccup in his act. Gangrel's eyes rolling slightly as his hips buck against you a few times.

"Are you alright - Gangrel why are you on the ground?" The knight sounded suspicious but Gangrel quickly composes himself.

"Not to worry about it, Sir Knight. I was simply collecting a few things which had fallen from a nearby crate-and no I don't need any help. But I'm sure your princeling-err, Exalt-will be needing you for something or another."

"Ah, yes, Chrom did mention we were low on fire wood. When [Name] comes back, would you please accompany her to find me?"

"Oh yes, yes of course." He's grinning down at her now, and if it weren't for the pleasure he was still installing within [Name] she'd likely be trying to punch him. Gangrel chuckles softly, he doesn't move for a moment as he breaths in slowly his fingers rubbing circles against [Name]'s palms.

"Wasn't that positively exciting? I think we should do this more often. Where we can get caught." And before he gets either a confirmation or rejection of the idea he is beginning again, hitting all the right places.

"Fuck," [Name] mutters, the cloth having fallen to the ground the moment her jaw went slack.

"Say it," 'it' being Gangrel's name, but the urge to do so had already risen in [Name].

"Ga-gangrel," her voice soft like a prayer as she tries to arch into him, but his hold is too strong. "Gangrel-" she's a bit louder this time, his name repeated faster at the same volume a few more times before they are both reaching their peak. Gangrel's own satisfaction muffled as he presses his face to [Name]'s shoulder. Both take a moment to catch their breaths, before remembering just like Fredrick, anyone could walk in. Fixing themselves up - [Name] repositioning Gangrel's crown as he grins rather widely.

"Well, after you M'lady. Our resident Knight awaits."

Although neither would have ever guessed after reaching said knight, that a young auburn haired child would be standing next to Fredrick. Asking all sorts of questions.

"When do you think Mother and Father will be coming around?"

"Right now." The Knight's eyes land on [Name] and Gangrel. Looks like they couldn't hide it any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> HGNNN.  
> I need more of the Mad King.  
> Just....  
> HGGGNNNNN.


End file.
